y2k_pifandomcom-20200214-history
"A Touch Of Irish"
"A Touch Of Irish" was the fourth session of Y2K PI. Plot Synopsis On St Patrick’s Day, 1999, while Liv has a date with Guy, Quinn fills in for Taylor and Eoin enjoy his family’s company, Victor drinks alone. As the latter two return home, they are confronted by Malcolm Malone, who conscripts Eoin (who is enjoying a cheese toastie) into finding a missing enforcer of his – Seamus Mallory. The following morning, the team head off to Hell’s Kitchen, heading off to Seamus’ place, his parents’ home, and that of his girlfriend, Sheila. They discover he hasn’t been seen since Saturday. They also find he had plans for a heist, and his place has seemingly been trashed, both physically and psychically. Suddenly Alex falls unconscious. The team rush to his aid, though find nothing physically wrong with him, they still take him to the infirmary. In a vision, Alex sees a strange figure of a pale woman, who gives a strange offer of aid, which is accepted. Meanwhile, Eoin and Liv question Seamus’ priest, who is unable to provide much help. As they leave, they find a caretaker, Tim, who seems to be hiding something he knows about Seamus. Eoin overreacts to this, attacking him. Eoin, still enraged, heads off to Jimmy’s bar to see what he can find there. Liv informs the others of this, who swiftly head off, narrowly managing to prevent Eoin’s rage from getting him into a bar fight, which Quinn realises has a supernatural cause, which can be seen in his eyes, and explaining as much. Alex wakes up with the same eyes. By looking over New York maps and bus timetables, Liv manages to pin down when and where Seamus’ heist took place. Asking around, Gary, who nurses a beer in the corner, brings her to Rory, who she narrowly manages to avoid being killed by, though does learn he did not know of Seamus’ disappearance. Alex tells Quinn he's been possessed by spirit, who agrees to hide it from the others. Alex is then possessed, and attacks Quinn followed by Victor, before Quinn eventually knocks him out, though Alex is grievously injured. The team find a ritual which can exorcise the spirit, requiring a mock duel, but Alex’s wounds are currently too severe for it to be performed. The following morning, Victor, Eoin and Quinn head to the apartments of Seamus’ associates. They discover Seamus stole some cocaine from the Triad, though it seemed to be laced with something supernatural. Following his activities on Sunday night, the gang are led to where their suspicions originally laid – the caretaker at the Church. The team reunite at the Church, finding their attempt to apprehend Tim hampered by the hotspot inciting Quinn to turn on his compatriots. Where Victor failed, Eoin managed to subdue Quinn with his silver sword, before dragging him from the Church. Once outside, they are confronted by Tim, who admits his lack of control, after which they successfully use the ritual to banish the spirit from his body, followed by the same for Alex. The following morning, Liv confronts a bedridden Tim, who admits to killing Seamus and dumping his body over the grief of his lost wife and son. When Malone is informed of this, he is pleased, giving them a bottle of Whiskey, a substantial sum of money, and a number for "Should you need us". Out of Character Information Monster The Spirit? Tim? Alex? Quinn? Other NPCs of Importance Malcolm Malone Miscellaneous The Holy Cross Church of St Killian is a hotspot which originated the rage problem Keeper's Notes Bowling ritual best ritual Category:Episodes